Ambrosía
by Jack FurAlle
Summary: Siete Esmeraldas portadoras de veneno y Siete portadoras de luz. Después de una gran guerra entre dos especies que terminaría dividiendo el mundo, una princesa encerrada en una torre se lanza al seno de un mundo ahogado en el resentimiento, con un poco de ayuda del enemigo. La verdad, hacer lo correcto... ¿en serio serán los mortales capaces de descubrir lo que los dioses no?


**Capítulo 1:** Hijos del bien y del mal.

Un manto de preciosos cabellos dorados bailaban al compás del roció de plata procedente del suelo sagrado cuyos pies pisaban, levantando gotas hasta el cielo para reflejar los infinitos colores de sus alas de vidrio santo, abiertas desafiantes contra los rayos de luz que la azotaban sin piedad. Convirtiéndose ella, la mujer con alas de cristal multicolor, en el coro de la prohibida orquesta que se había alzado con una simple caricia del viento en su rostro.

Acca Larentia, Arcángel hija de los más preciados tesoros de utopía, poseedora de inenarrable belleza capaz de capturar la visión del ciego, caminaba recelosa por el camino iluminado, sin percatarse de la lasciva que ahora ahogaba los ojos de un dios que la observaba de incluso más alto del paraíso, ahí en donde nubes vivientes lanzaban un suave canto al aire. Este dios, Lykaios, prontamente se encontró a sí mismo a merced de la Arcángel. Acca Larentia no solo había enamorado a un dios, sino que lo arrancaría de entre las más profundas entrañas de las nubes y lo arrastraría en la tierra.

Lykaios trato, en vano, comprar su amor con todo el oro de mil mundos y más de tres millones de regalos con su nombre escrito a mano. Bajo de su trono en las nubes para tratar de engatusarla con su físico saleroso, con sus oscuros ojos nostálgicamente crepusculares y sus firmes músculos tallados a mano por el sirviente preferido del rey de todos los dioses. Se arrastró por ríos de luz, perdiendo la visión en uno de sus ojos, con tal de ganarse el calor de los suyos sobre los de él. Sin embargo, ella nunca lo miro, como si egoístamente quisiera guardar el precioso color de estos solo para su espejo.

Atiborrado por el creciente deseo y la privación de su tacto, Lykaios le ofreció lo único que nadie en toda utopía podría jamás darle; hijos. Aquel era el más resguardado de sus enigmas, su completa infertilidad e inalcanzable deseo por engendrar niños. Fue entonces cuando la tuvo a sus pies, a la mujer más hermosa de este y todos los mundos, solo para él.

Entonces la bendijo con poder.

Acca Larentia más temprano que tarde, tomo un trozo del suelo bajo sus pies y lo dejo caer por el borde de utopía, creando la tierra apenas unos escalones más alto que el abismo, para que de esta forma sus hijos jamás sintieran el helado filo del abandono. En compañía de las ninfas más brillantes que encontró, creo todo tipo de lujos para que a la hora de parir a sus hijos, estos no viviesen en un vulgar trozo de tierra. Su sangre merecía más que eso, oh, mucho más que eso. Crearon como ayudantes animales, plantas y miles de milagros solo para ellos. Una vez todo estuvo listo, dio a luz a la primera criatura, cuyo joven rostro pesado en inocencia la enterneció tanto que lloro sobre él, mientras que nacía la segunda criatura. Se dice que fue así como los primeros humanos y Dracquens vieron la luz del sol.

Los Dacquens, llamados así por su primerísimo ancestro con aspecto y aliento de salamandra, habían sido bendecidos con fuerza, galanura, poder sobre la magia entre cantidades y cantidades de virtudes amontonadas en corazones de brilloso cristal. Eran lo más cercano a ella que Acca Larentia pudo jamás engendrar. Mientras que los humanos daban la impresión de haber caído en la parte más baja de la balanza: eran sencillos, apenas capaces de caminar por sí mismos, sin ningún poder evidente más que el oculto en su mente. Sin embargo, eran sabios y sinceros, virtud más que suficiente para sus cuerpos.

Las arenas del tiempo se arrinconaron en la esquina de la utopía, impregnando el aire sin respirar de perfume oscuro y monocromático. Acca Larentia acaricio el rostro de sus creaciones con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo la sangre bajo su carne recorrer y estremecerla de forma en que sus cabellos se erizaban y sus mejillas se encendían con un fuego que ni Lykaios mismo pudo jamás encender. Los amaba más que a ella misma, más que a su dios, más a que nada en el mundo. La Arcángel se privó de las caricias de su amado, de su tostado aroma que antes la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo para no dejarla ir, olvido toda palabra de cariño que alguna vez se posó en sus suaves labios rosados para dar a nacer pequeños gemidos de alegría que a él le hervían el alma.

Lykaios no encontró mejor forma de castigar a su mujer por el irrespeto que cometía para con él, que envenenar a sus hijos.

El dios desligo fragmentos de su alma y los fundió en siete esmeraldas malditas, cuyo brillo se perdió en cuanto su ojo perdido por la luz se posó sobre ellas, reflejando el vacío de este sobre ellas como un gran espejo, inyectándole la letal droga. Las dejo caer en el mundo mortal en un momento de descuido de la Arcángel y entonces, el acto execrable inicio.

Si bien las esmeraldas poseían un poder extraordinario, el precio a cambio de este era equitativo. Si las esmeraldas se utilizaban para alimentar a una familia por seis meses, los seis meses siguientes habría hambrunas. Si las esmeraldas se utilizaban para poseer fortunas, estas se irían tan rápido como llegaron. No había forma de que existiera la mínima posibilidad del beneficio en estas, su único destino, su único final no era otro que el de la miseria.

Tardaron años enterradas en la carne del mundo mortal, posadas justo en los fríos labios de plantas recelosas que parecían abrazarse a ellas, tratando de ocultar su lúgubre color e impedir su fragancia acariciar el aire que respiran. Sin embargo, al igual que toda vida en la tierra, estas perecieron con los años, dejando expuestas el mal ante los ojos curiosos de los Dracquens vigorosos, quienes no tardaron, con sus pecaminosas mejillas encendidas en tonos multicolor, descubrir el poder de aquella Esmeraldas. Así fue como inicio su ascenso; una no era suficiente.

Buscaron poder y poder encontraron… al final de cuatro décadas ya los Dracquens secretamente, a espalda de sus hermanos los humanos, se habían hecho con cuatro de las siete Esmeraldas, alzando sus arrogantes cabezas por sobre las de los humanos y autoproclamándose amos del universo y todo dentro de él, incluyéndolos. La tinta impura del nefasto deseo de soberanía empapo sus blancos corazones de cristal, el odio sin sentido provocado por sus costosas coronas de Esmeralda sobre sus cabezas nublo sus mentes y sus cuerpos, la pureza fue manchada y la inocencia se perdió. La paz se violo y de este cochambroso acto nacieron cientos y cientos de guerras por la supremacía, por el poder de la superioridad sobre todas las especies y, más adelante, las guerras por alimento y medicinas para los pueblos moribundos que, gracias a las interminables guerras, fallecían producto de la única fuerza verdaderamente superior a ellos.

El mundo hervía en las llamas celosas de mortales anhelando el poder de los dioses, vestidos de oro y adornados con las Esmeraldas que les otorgaban fuerzas a cambio del color de sus almas. Los humanos habían sido fácilmente vencidos, aunque habían batallado numerosas guerras y escondido sus corazones bajo el muerto metal de sus armaduras. Todo aquel que no perteneciera al último grupo de rebeldes en pie se había convertido o en esclavos, prisioneros, forasteros o ermitaños en sus propias tierras. Estaban vencidos, hambrientos y perdidos en rincones de su mente que jamás debieron encontrar.

Acca Larentia, al observar con horror y amargos caminos de lágrimas bajo sus ojos la salvajada que su amado había causado para con sus propios hijos, confronto a su dios. Sin embargo, este, inasequible para los resultados de su dolor y atrapado por los brazos de los celos, no solo sentencio a sus creaciones a vivir su propia pequeña eternidad de impureza y lenta contaminación, si no que le arrebato los poderes antes otorgados por el mismo a la Arcángel y la encerró en el lugar más bajo de utopía, ahí donde pudiese contemplar el fruto de sus egoístas actos y arrepentirse hasta que el último aliento mortal fuese dado. Incapaz de soportar el dolor de una madre al ver morir a sus hijos, encendió con las ardientes brazas de sus ojos todos los regalos que el dios le había dejado con ella y entonces, con cálidas lagrimas derramándose por su perfecto mentón, arranco uno a uno los cristales de sus alas y fundió sus plumas en ellos, lanzando bendiciones para sus hijos y maldiciones para quien se atreviese a lastimar su frágil pensar. Lentamente, enterró sus garras en el velo de su alma y extirpo esta cual el sol aleja el roció de las plantas y la soltó sobre las siete esmeraldas, liberándolas finalmente sobre la tierra. Antes de que Lykaios, alertado por las crecientes llamas que cubrían la habitación, llegase a ver que sucedía, Acca Larentia había entregado su vida por la de sus hijos.

Estas nuevas esmeraldas, impregnadas con luz y esperanza, fueron bautizadas como "Esmeraldas del Sol" por el grupo de humanos que encontró las primeras de estas siete gemas bajo los tímidos rayos de un sol de madrugada. Estas eran el polo contrario a las anteriores llamadas "Esmeraldas del Caos"; si bien al principio parecían solo traer desgracias y sacrificios sin razón, al final le brindaban al usuario un tipo distinto de poder y salvación que las Esmeraldas del Caos ofrecían, que solo envenenaban y otorgaban falsa felicidad. Gracias a ellas, los humanos igualaron la balanza para luego liderarla. Aunque la Esmeraldas del Caos fuesen más fuertes, estas estaban hechas para envenenar y destruir al poseedor mientras que las Esmeraldas del Sol estaba hechas para salvar a este. De esta forma, los humanos se acercaron hacia el último triunfo y lo saborearon tal hambriento saborea pan.

Con sus corazones llenos de temor y resentimientos, exiliaron a todo Dracquen a las cercanías del abismo para que ahí muriesen, ahí se extinguiesen víctimas del hambre tal como sus hijos hicieron todos estos años bajo sus manos. Los sellaron allí y escondieron las Esmeraldas del Caos para que jamás volviesen a ser encontradas.

Los humanos, con su autoestima recuperada, fundaron siete reinos principales en donde se le otorgo una Esmeralda del Sol a la realeza de cada uno. Construyeron hermosos castillos, alimentaron y cuidaron gordos animales para su consumo y alegrías, además de nombrar a un puñado de personas como los únicos por encima de la realeza pero por debajo de los dioses, convirtiéndolos en su contacto directo con ellos. Estos fueron llamados El Magisterio.

La humanidad se entregó completamente a estas gemas preciosas, responsables de su libertad, convirtiéndose en fieles seguidores de sus creencias y girando alrededor de estas y El Magisterio. Así fue como conocieron la paz.

Sin embargo, años después, algunos Dracquens poco a poco lograron escapar del sello que les fue causado y se escabulleron en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, su maldición no les permite vivir libremente en tierra humana, por lo cual requieren realizar un contrato con uno de ellos para poder vivir unos cuantos años más dependiendo del cliente. Los humanos, por su parte, comenzaron a cazarlos y a quemarlos con sus pulmones aun inundados con aire en nombre de todo lo que creen correcto.

Ella sabía el mundo en el que vivía; cruel, hermoso y frágil tal rosa en una tormenta de invierno. Sin embargo, aun así, secretamente anhelaba el día en que su amado la rescatara del hermoso castillo en el que vivía, atrapada entre sus paredes nunca desapareció de su mente la imagen de un amanecer sin cristal estorbándole. Así que cuando sus vigorosos ojos color esmeralda se posaron en la puerta ya abierta hacia el bosque, supo que su vida recién comenzaría.

"_Afuera es un lugar aterrado, princesa Amy. Nunca debería salir del castillo sin un príncipe en sus brazos y una navaja en el bolsillo_"

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas nochesdias :3 Pues, esta es una historia un poco problematica que queria ver si subia aqui o al final no le interesaria a nadie la tematica xD U Dependiendo de los resultados decidire si continuarla o no...**

**Pues esta historia sera un poco mas profunda de lo que suelo ver a veces por ahi -ojo, no es para querer darme aires o menospreciar las buenas obras que hay en internet- y no se si eso les vaya a gustar. **

**En este "Capitulo" solo quise exponer mi idea y poner el escenario para ustedes, para que sepan en que mundo viven nuestros protagonistas y cual es la historia debajo del por que la humanidad se comporta como se comportara en capitulos mas adelante. Queria que viesen las posibilidades en la trama y que supiesen desde ahora que esto tiene mucho para ofrecer : D Aunque quiza deberia hacer ciertas advertencias como:**

**1- Este fic toca temas religiosos -como ya se habran dado cuenta- aunque no de religiones reales, si no ficticias de lo cual todo es pura imaginacion y no busca ofender a nadie.**

**2- Este fic sera ambientado en la edad media, por donde se hacia la caza de brujas. Asi que se dan la idea de que ciertas escenas seran un poco fuertes.**

**Apreciaria que me diesen sus comentarios con respecto a lo que llevo escrito para entonces ya desarrollar la idea que tenia.**

**Creo que eso seria todo. Muchas gracias U u U**


End file.
